


Słowa

by MaGeXP



Category: Bleach
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stare
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaGeXP/pseuds/MaGeXP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okropnie stary fic, do mojego dawnego, lecz ciągle obecnego w moim sercu OTP :) dodane dla archiwizacji (i może też w poszukiwaniu zachęty dla podniesienia upuszczonego przed laty pióra....)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Słowa, od nich wszystko się zaczyna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział pierwszy, który teoretycznie powinien być prologiem, ale nim nie jest, w którym Byakuya okazuje dzień dobroci dla bezdomnych pułkowników, a raczej jednego i w ramach wdzięczności zostaje brutalnie napadnięty przez graty i tym podobne, co powoduje niewyspanie i prowadzi do mrocznych wspomnień z dzieciństwa, by potem powtórzyć się po raz kolejny w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie. A dwa tygodnie życia mijają szybko.

Młody mężczyzna szedł powoli jedną z alejek Wielkiego Ogrodu na obrzeżach Miasta Shinigami.  
Szedł rozmyślając, a wokół niego wirowało mnóstwo świeżo opadłych płatków Sakury unoszonych przez delikatny wietrzyk.  
Była wiosna, wszystko dokoła rozkwitało. Wszystko budziło się do życia.  
Byakuya nie lubił wiosny. Nie lubił, gdy z każdej strony otaczało go szczęście, gdy z wszelakich zakamarków wyskakiwała ta nieznośna atmosfera radości z niczego.  
Dalece bardziej wolał zimę, tę piękną chłodną porę roku, gdy wszystko zamiera, kładąc się na spoczynek trwający trzy miesiące, podczas których regeneruje siły, by potem, przez kolejne pory roku, trwać w swej okazałości.  
Zima była piękna. Zima była potężna. Zima była dumna i pełna klasy, była jak on, jak Byakuya Kuchiki, kapitan 6 dywizji. Byli do siebie podobni.  
Ale jak na ironię siłą Byakuyi była Sakura, piękna i zwiewna, symbol odradzającej się wiosny.  
I teraz Kuchiki przechadzał się owiany nią dookoła, w samym środku pory roku, której tak nie cierpiał, ale przecież musiał z nią żyć i myślał, myślał intensywnie na tym, co było, co jest i co będzie, a myśli przelatywały przez jego głowę bez przerwy, zostawiając po sobie mniejsze, bądź większe ślady.  
Krążyły wokół wielu spraw, istotnych, bądź nie, a czas mijał, już słońce już chyliło się ku zachodowi. Byakuya nie zauważył tego, tak jak nie zauważył Jego obecności, póki On nie raczył się odezwać  
\- Kapitanie... Co pan tu robi? – Spytał Renji Abarai, pułkownik 6 dywizji, teoretyczna prawa ręka Kuchiki’ego. Teoretyczna, bo w praktyce Byakuya wcale go nie potrzebował. Sam radził sobie ze wszystkim świetnie.  
\- Myślę – odparł chłodno kapitan – spójrz Renji, jaki piękny zachód...  
Po co to dodał? Może, dlatego, iż zachód był istotnie piękny; pomarańczowe już słońce powoli chowało się za budynkami w otoczeniu różowych obłoczków. A może był jakiś inny powód?  
Renji zdumiony, nie odpowiedział. Byakuya rozumiał jego zaskoczenie. Tego typu wypowiedzi nie były w jego stylu. Przez chwilę milczeli, chłonąc piękny widok.  
Szybko jednak cisza stała się niezręczna.  
\- Przyszedłeś tu tylko po to, by zapytać, co robię? – Spytał Byakuya, próbując, choć trochę odegnać nieprzyjemne uczucie.  
Renji zawstydził się jeszcze bardziej. Wiadome było, ze nie ma na pytanie dobrej odpowiedzi.  
Cisza.  
A Słońce już niemal znikło za horyzontem.  
\- Słońce już prawie zaszło – stwierdził niezbyt inteligentnie Abarai, próbując najwyraźniej rozpaczliwie zmienić temat.  
\- Prawda – odparł Byakuya.  
\- Niedługo zrobi się zimno – ciągnął dalej Renji – Może byśmy...Znaczy pan i ja... Poszli już stąd? Do domu? – Zakończył koślawo.  
\- Skoro chcesz – powiedział obojętnie Byakuya.  
Poszli, nie wymieniając między sobą słowa. W końcu dotarli do rezydencji klanu Kuchiki.  
\- Do jutra Renji – stwierdził Byakuya, wchodząc na schody domu. Tuż przed drzwiami zatrzymał się. Renji nie ruszył się ani o cal.  
\- Co jest? Życia towarzyskiego nie masz? Idźże już! – Powiedział dość oschle kapitan mierząc go wzrokiem.  
Abarai jedynie spuścił wzrok, milcząc uparcie.  
\- Nie masz zamiaru iść do domu? – Spytał Byakuya  
Odpowiedziało mu milczenie.  
\- Renji? Powiesz coś?  
\- Bo ja tak jakby... Nie mam gdzie mieszkać – powiedział Renji rumieniąc się po koniuszki włosów.  
\- Co? – Spytał mało inteligentnie Byakuya - Jak to nie masz gdzie mieszać? O co chodzi?  
\- Wie pan, do tej pory mieszkałem z Kirą... Ale on stwierdził, ze dłużej już ze mną nie może, no i...  
\- Wyrzucił cię? – Przerwał mu Byakuya, dobrze kryjąc rozbawienie.  
\- Tak – przyznał się Renji rumieniąc się mocniej  
\- I pewnie pomyślałeś, ze pozwolę ci zamieszkać tutaj? – Powiedział kapitan wskazując na dom  
\- No w sumie...- Kolor twarzy Renji’ego zaczął przypominać kolor jego włosów. – Ale nie to nie, ja się narzucać nie będę, na pewno coś znajdę...Może...  
Chwilowa konsternacja  
\- No dobra, wchodź.  
\- Naprawdę?! – Na twarzy Renji’ego odmalowało się dziwaczne połączenie zaskoczenia i szczęścia.  
\- Ale tyko do czasu, aż znajdziesz coś na miejsce poprzedniego mieszkania.  
\- Tak jest kapitanie! – Wrzasnął Abarai niemal tratując Byakuyę i wbiegając do domu z głośnym okrzykiem szczęścia.  
\- Chyba zaczynam żałować... – Mruknął kapitan, wchodząc za nim i zamykając drzwi  
***  
Następnego dnia Byakuyę obudziły dziwne hałasy z głębi domu. Trzaski, szurania i tym podobne.  
Zerknął na zegarek. Wskazywał godzinę 3.35.  
\- Co u licha? – Zdziwił się członek czcigodnego rodu Kuchiki. – Nawet służba tak wcześnie nie wstaje.  
\- Narzucił na siebie szybko domową yukatę i wyszedł z pokoju. A raczej próbował wyjść. Bo gdy tylko otworzył drzwi od razu sypnęła się na niego sterta różnego czegoś, sprawiając, że wylądował twarzą na posadzce.  
\- O kapitanie! Obudziłem pana? Nic panu nie jest? – Usłyszał po chwili, gdy już wydostał się już spod rzeczy, które go perfidnie napadły.  
\- Renji, co ty do cholery robisz? – Spytał gniewnie stojącego obok karminowo-włosego osobnika.  
\- Jak to co? Wprowadzam się oczywiście! – Krzyknął rezolutnie Abarai  
\- O tej godzinie? – Spytał Byakuya  
\- No miałem iść z samego rana do Kiry, po rzeczy...  
\- Renji! Jeszcze nie rano! Jest noc nie widzisz?  
\- Nie mogłem się doczekać... – Mruknął Renji  
Byakuya westchnął  
\- Dobra, rób, co chcesz, byle cicho – powiedział i wrócił do pokoju.  
Ale Renji nie potrafił być cicho. Nawet jak bardzo się starał.  
I tak dla Byakuyi dzień zaczął się trzy godziny wcześniej niż zwykle.  
***  
Byakuya Kuchiki, dowódca 6 dywizji Shinigami, pił już trzecią kawę dnia dzisiejszego i wciąż nie mógł się obudzić. Brutalna pobudka w pół do czwartej na ranem, a potem bezowocne próby zaśnięcia w nieustannym hałasie powodowanym przez wprowadzającego się Renji’ego wyczerpały go do cna.  
A nie powinien być zmęczony. Zwłaszcza, iż każdej wiosny wszystkie dywizje rekrutowały nowych Shinigami i zawsze było z tym mnóstwo roboty.  
Byakuya więc, choć najchętniej położyłby się i zasnął, dzielnie wypełniał miliony papierzysk, przeglądał tony akt rekrutów i wykonywał do tego całą swą pracę związaną ze stanowiskiem, które obejmował.  
Jak każdy kapitan. No, prawie każdy. Wiedział na przykład, że za Zaraki’ego Kenpachi’ego robi to jeden z jego poruczników Ayasegawa Yumichika. A za Kyouraku Shunsui’a, który jest pewnie zbyt pijany by pióro utrzymać, robi to jego pułkownik Ise Nanao. Ale to szczegóły. On, kapitan Kuchiki nie potrzebuje się nikim wyręczać. Chociaż może... By tak zrzucić na Renji’ego część pracy? W odwecie za wcześnie zaczęty dzień i ogólne otępienie?  
Nie ma mowy. Abarai ma makabryczny charakter pisma. I najpewniej jest dys-ortografikiem.  
A Byakuya nie zamierzał się wstydzić dokumentów, które wyjdą z jego oddziału. Nigdy. Już woli robić wszystko sam. Tak jest.  
Jakie to życie jest okrutne...  
***  
Słońce chylił się ku zachodowi, gdy po skończonej pracy Byakuya wracał do domu.  
Wracał na piechotę, chcąc odprężyć się po stresie całego dnia, obserwując świeżo wyrosłe kwiaty, otwierające się powoli, drzewa puszczające pąki, czując na twarzy delikatny wietrzyk, ani ciepły, ani zimny oraz wszechobecną energię, czystą, delikatną siłę, która popychała lekko, ale nieubłaganie, świat do ciągłego zataczania kręgu życia, który na niej się zaczynał i kończył jednocześnie. Od zawsze. I tak będzie do końca świata.  
Może wiosna nie jest taka zła? Myślał sennie Byakuya idąc powoli jedną z pustych uliczek Sereitei.  
Kapitan pamiętał, że jako dziecko bardzo lubił wiosnę. Lubił patrzeć, jak wszystko odradza się do życia.  
Ale fascynacja, z nikim nie dzielona, szybko umarła, zastąpiona sztywnymi kodeksami najwyższych rodów Shinigami.  
Kuchiki był bardzo samotnym dzieckiem. Jego matka umarła, gdy był mały. Pamiętał jedynie jej zapach i głos, co i tak szybko się zatarło, z czasem, gdy Byakuya rósł. Z innymi dziećmi tez nie mógł się bawić. Bo to przecież nie wypadało, by młody panicz, dziedzic rodzinnego tytułu, zadawał się z pospólstwem.  
W efekcie Byakuya był skazany tylko na siebie. Bo na ojca nie mógł liczyć. Zajęty sprawami rodu i obowiązkami Shinigami, nie miał czasu dla jedynego dziecka. I zapewne nie chciał mieć czasu. Uważał, że syn ma dobrą opiekę i nie potrzebuj jego atencji. Był dumny i wyniosły, omotany kodeksami i tradycją.  
A Byakuya wdał się w niego. Choć obiecywał sobie, że tak się nie stanie.  
Bo niestety tak bywa, że osoba, z którą prawie się nie widujemy, osoba, która krzywdzi nas i w ogóle jej to nie obchodzi, ma na nas największy wpływ.  
Niestety...  
***  
Do domu dotarł, gdy Słońce już dawno utuliło się do snu i zaczęły pojawiać się pierwsze gwiazdy.  
Pogrążony w myślach nie zauważył nic niezwykłego. A powinien. Może to by go uratowało.  
Gdy przekroczył próg napadło go jakieś coś, całą swą masą przygniatając do ziemi. Znowu.  
I Byakuya już wiedział, co robić.  
\- Renji!!!! – Krzyknął jak najgłośniej. Próbując przebić się jakoś przez stertę gratów Abarai’a.  
\- Po chwili usłyszał energiczne kroki swojego vice-kapitana.  
\- Kapitanie, co panu się stało? – Spytał Renji, nieumiejętnie tłumiąc śmiech  
\- Co twoje rzeczy robią w holu?! – Wrzasnął wściekle Kuchiki, nareszcie wygrzebując się ze sterty, pod którą został pogrzebany.  
\- Nie zdążyłem ich jeszcze wnieść do pokoju...  
\- To zrób to!  
\- Spokojnie kapitanie, zrobię to proszę się nie martwić...  
\- A kiedy?  
\- Niedługo...  
\- Byle szybko  
\- Tak jest!  
I tak przez kolejne dwa tygodnie.  
***  
\- Chyba zaczynam rozumieć, co znaczyło, ze Kira z tobą nie mógł...  
\- Ależ kapitanie!  
\- Milcz, baranie i weź się w końcu do roboty!  
\- Zaraz, jeść skończę...  
\- Nie wytrzymam...  
Koniec jest bliski...  
Ale to nie koniec, to dopiero początek.

C.D.N.

MaGeXP  
Listopad 2007


	2. Słowa; one czasem nie wystarczą

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Słowa; one czasem nie wystarczą”
> 
> Rozdział kolejny, w którym Byakuyę opanowuje syndrom przedszkolaka, a potem gigantyczna żądza mordu. A następnie Renji przeprasza inaczej, bo słowa nie wystarczą i jego kroki szybko milkną. A na koniec Byaku ma majaki, w których wielki stanik odgrywa mniejszą rolę niż inna ich część, znacznie bardziej interesująca....

\- Wychodzę na spotkanie rady – powiedział Byakuya do siedzącego w salonie Renji’ego.  
\- Rozumiem – odparł obojętnie tamten.  
\- Wrócę raczej późno  
\- Rozumiem.  
Byakuya pojąwszy, ze składniejszej odpowiedzi nie otrzyma, wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi.  
„Od paru dni jest taki” pomyślał „od ostatniej sprzeczki”  
W sumie nie poszło o nic ważnego. Byakuya znowu miał pretensje o ciągły bałagan wprowadzany przez Renji’ego w całym domu, a Renji jak zwykle nic sobie z tego nie robił.  
A mimo to od paru dni prawie ze sobą nie rozmawiali.  
„Może powiedziałem zbyt wiele?” zastanawiał się kapitan   
„Nie, to nonsens, ja mówiący zbyt wiele?” parsknął śmiechem   
„Więc o co może mu chodzić? Zachowuje się jak rozkapryszona pannica, to niedorzeczne!”   
„Pewnie niedługo mu przejdzie, nie ma się czym przejmować”   
Zadowolony ze swoich konkluzji ruszył dalej w znacznie lepszym humorze.  
***  
Zebranie było nudne, o wiele bardziej niż zazwyczaj. Nikt nawet nie próbował udawać, ze interesuje go to, co z takim namaszczeniem wygłaszał przewodniczący rady.  
Ukitake za chusteczką próbował ukryć coraz głębsze ziewnięcia, Hitsugaya ziewał wcale się z tym nie kryjąc, Shunsui wysączał po kryjomu piątą butelkę sake, a Kenpachi spał sobie w najlepsze pochrapując co jakiś czas.  
Tylko on, Kuchiki Byakuya zachowywał kamienną twarz arystokraty, choć naprawdę chciał przyłączyć się do tej cierpiącej na chroniczną senność i zniechęcenie, znudzonej do granic możliwości grupy, jaka go otaczała.   
Sam temat nie był może taki nudny, ale fakt, iż słuchali o nim od dobrych trzech godzin potrafił złamać każdego, nawet najwytrwalszego słuchacza.  
Po kolejnym pół godziny Byakuya poczuł, że zasypia. Ogarnęło go już takie błogie uczucie...  
\- Kapitanie Kuchiki, zgadza się pan?- powiedział jakiś skrzekliwy starczy głos.  
\- Co? – spytał Byakuya mało przytomnie  
\- Pytałem, czy zgadza się pan, abyśmy przenieśli się z obradami do pańskiego domu.  
\- Ach, tak oczywiście, nie mam nic przeciwko – powiedział szybko Byakuya próbując ukryć zażenowanie. On, kapitan, niemal zasnął na spotkaniu rady! Jak jakiś szczeniak! To nie dopuszczalne!  
\- Hurra! – mruknął Hitsugaya pod nosem. – Wstawaj Zaraki, idziemy do rezydencji Kuchiki!  
Jego radość była uzasadniona. Przenosiny do czyjegoś domu oznaczały rozluźnienie atmosfery zebrania. A to chyba cieszyło wszystkich.  
***  
Już przy wejściu zauważył, że coś jest nie tak. Wyczuwał dziwną atmosferę z domu. I aurę. Aurę wielu osób. Znanych mu.   
Z niepokojem wszedł do domu prowadząc za sobą pozostałych kapitanów. Czując, że wszystko pochodzi z dużego salonu, poprowadził ich do mniejszego.  
\- Proszę się rozgościć, ja zaraz wracam - mruknął i oddalił się pośpiesznie.   
***  
Już parę metrów od głównego salonu zrozumiał, co się dzieje. Głośna muzyka jakiegoś hałaśliwego zespołu ze świata żywych utwierdziła go w tym przekonaniu. Ale nic nie mogło go przygotować do tego, co potem zobaczył.   
W progu stanął jak wryty.  
Przed jego oczami rozciągał się widok, jakiego nie zapomni do końca życia.  
W pokoju obecni byli wszyscy pułkownicy  
Na pierwszym planie zobaczył Hinamori.   
Hinamori trzymała w ręce zdjęcie Aizena i robiła... może pomińmy milczeniem to co robiła. Tuż obok zobaczył Kirę przywalonego swoim własnym mieczem o niepraktycznym kształcie i właściwościach.  
A pozostali pułkownicy siedzieli dookoła okrągłego stołu i grali w pokera. Rozbieranego pokera. I wszyscy byli w sztok pijani. I jedyną osobą, która pozostała w ubraniu była Yachiru. Wzrok Byakuyi spoczął na Renji’m. Miał ochotę go poćwiartować. Na kawałki. Na drobne kawałeczki. I rzucić rybką na pożarcie. Najlepiej teraz. Zaraz. Natychmiast.  
\- O, Byaku-chan! – zawołała Yachiru, poczym czknęła i wpadła pod stolik.   
I wszyscy w tym momencie zamarli. Byakuya z satysfakcją patrzył, jak zadowolenie ustępowało miejsca zaskoczeniu i przerażeniu. Jak Renji obraca się do niego nie mnie przerażony o pozostałych. A nawet bardziej. Bo to on zaraz stanie się karmą dla rybek.   
Ktoś przytomny wyłączył muzykę. Zapadła cisza. Nie na długo.  
\- O, Kuchiki, tutaj jesteś! Wszędzie cię szukamy! Co ty taki niebieski jesteś? Wyjdź może na powietrze i... oj – stwierdził odkrywczo Ukitake patrząc nad ramieniem Byakuyi. Stojący za nim kapitanowie również stanęli jak wryci. Przyszli wszyscy. Bez wyjątku.   
A pułkownicy nareszcie się ruszyli. W pośpiechu zaczęli zbierać swoje ubrania i wymykać się z pomieszczenia wszystkimi możliwymi sposobami. Żadne z nich nie chciało konfrontacji ze swoim kapitanem. A tym bardziej z kapitanem Kuchiki.  
\- To może w tej sytuacji... przełożymy zebranie na inny dzień – powiedział stary z pierwszej dywizji i wszyscy się z nim zgodzili. Oni również nie życzyli sobie przebywać teraz w okolicach Byakuyi. Bardzo słusznie.  
Szybko budynek opustoszał. Został tylko on. On i Renji. I rybki.  
\- Kapitanie, ja mogę wszystko wytłumaczyć... – zaczął Renji, z rozpaczą w oczach.  
\- No, słucham! – warknął Byakuya.  
Milczenie  
\- To teraz ty posłuchaj! Co ty sobie myślałeś?!? Coś takiego w moim domu! Czy nie wyraziłem się jasno, mówiąc, że nie życzę sobie takich rzeczy w moim domu?! Jak mogłeś! I to przy wszystkich kapitanach! Taki wstyd!   
\- Nie miałem pojęcia, że z panem przyjdą... a pan miał wrócić późno... – bronił się Renji  
-I miałem się o niczym nie dowiedzieć, tak? To... obrzydliwe! Jak mogłeś coś takiego wymyślić?!  
\- Przepraszam...  
\- To nie wystarczy. Myślisz, ze jedno słowo...  
Urwał. Jego pułkownik nagle znalazł się niebezpiecznie blisko niego.   
\- Renji, co ty robisz? Abarai, co...  
Nie dokończył. Renji zamknął mu usta własnymi. Pocałunek był delikatny i lekki, niepewny. Cały swą istotą przepraszający. Abarai przerwał go po chwili.  
\- Przepraszam – szepnął – Wybacz mi.   
Wyszedł zostawiając Byakuyę samego.   
A jego kroki szybko ucichły.  
Zapadła cisza, w której kapitan powoli odzyskiwał równowagę ducha. I świadomość tego co się stało.  
Renji go pocałował. Pocałował! Tak po prostu. Bo Byakuyi słowa nie wystarczyły. Ale żeby od razu...!  
W głowie kapitana panował mętlik. Bo nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio ktoś go w ten sposób całował. Tak delikatnie, tak słodko, tak... czule. Niemal zapomniał, czym jest czułość.  
To uczucie...  
„ Nie to zbyt wiele dla mnie” pomyślał zirytowany.  
Rozejrzał się po pokoju. Wszędzie w nieładzie leżały butelki po najróżniejszym alkoholu, oraz jeden wielki stanik, zapewne należący do Matsumoto. Albo innego pułkownika. To też się zdarza.  
Po chwili namysłu podszedł do kąta, gdzie stały jeszcze nietknięte butelki jakiejś podrzędnej sake, wziął dwie i ruszył w kierunku swojego pokoju. Musiał to wszystko przemyśleć. A nie był w stanie zrobić tego na trzeźwo.  
I po chwili przed oczami stanęła mu wizja Renji’ego w wielkim staniku Matsumoto. A potem już tylko błoga nieświadomość.

C.D.N.  
MaGeXP  
Listopad 2007


	3. Słowa; i nie liczy się nic więcej

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Część trzecia i ostatnia, w której Byakuya choć trochę żałuje swojego pracoholictwa, sam spaceruje wieczorami, jest nagabywany przez pijaków i musi ratować swojego vice, który po uratowaniu milczy uparcie, co powoduje niepokój jego kapitana. Potem kapitan nie ma czasu na rozmowę, bo musi się zająć wszystkim i niczym, więc nastaje wieczór. I wtedy wszystko się wyjaśnia. I potem nie liczy się nic więcej.

Byakuya siedział w swoim gabinecie uzupełniając dokumenty tego dnia. Był ostatnią osobą, która pozostała w budynku drużyny szóstej. Wszyscy inni rozeszli się już do domów, zniechęceni duchotą, od paru dni nie opuszczającą pomieszczeń, w których pracowali. Byakuya łaskawie pozwolił im na to. Sam chętnie poszedłby już do domu, musiał jednak skończyć pracę, jaką sobie wyznaczył. Kuchiki był pracoholikiem. Wiedzieli o tym wszyscy. Nic nie mogło go oderwać od pracy. Wszystkie próby musiały spełznąć na niczym. A mimo to kapitanowi jakoś trudno było odmówić dzisiaj Renji’emu wcześniejszego, wspólnego wyjścia.   
To zmęczenie. To ta duchota sprawia, że coraz trudniej mu jest opierać się perswazją. Tak, to na pewno to. Bo gorąco jest naprawdę przeraźliwie.  
Wiosna minęła szybko, teraz nie zostało po niej już ani śladu. Zbliżało się lato. Gorące, parne lato, wprost wymarzona pora, by nosić grube, odświętne kimona, jakie Byakuya zwykł zakładać na uroczyste okazje, których latem niestety nie brakuje.   
I jak tu zaprzeczyć, że członkowie wyższych rodów to nie masochiści?   
Kuchiki wrócił do pisania. Im wcześniej skończy, tym szybciej wróci do domu.  
Ale co właściwie do roboty miał w domu? Miał do wyboru albo od razu położyć się spać, albo siedzieć z uprawiającym „namiętne milczenie” Renjim. Bo Renji ostatnio w ogóle się nie odzywał, co było niepokojące, jako, że zwykle gęba mu się nie zamykała. Właściwie ta propozycja wspólnego powrotu była jedynym zdaniem, jakie wyrzekł do Byakuyi w tym tygodniu, pomijając półsłówka, jakim raczył go w domu i podczas rozmów służbowych.   
Może jednak powinien przyjąć tą propozycję?  
Nie, nie ma się teraz nad czym rozwodzić i tak już po fakcie.   
Trzeba wypełnić w końcu te cholerne papierzyska i wracać do domu.  
Kapitan wrócił do pisania.  
Na letnim niebie zaczęły się pojawiać pierwsze gwiazdy.  
***  
Kiedy Byakuya opuścił budynek, było już grubo po zachodzie słońca.   
Nie wzywał jednak lektyki. Postanowił się przejść. Wieczór był taki piękny i chłodny, co po skwarze dnia przynosiło niemałą ulgę.   
Na niebie świeciły gwiazdy oraz ogromny Księżyc. W pełni. Doskonale oświetlał drogę, Byakuya nie potrzebował nawet latarni.  
Szedł spokojnie, a kojący wietrzyk delikatnie rozwiewał mu włosy i ochładzał twarz.   
Wszystko było spokojne. Do czasu, gdy Byakuya dotarł w okolice kwater jedenastej dywizji.   
\- Byakuya, czekaj! – zawołał ktoś zza jego pleców.  
Kuchiki obrócił się powoli. Znał głos, wiedział, co może oznaczać.  
\- Dobrze, że czekałeś – powiedział Zaraki Kenpachi kapitan drużyny 11, pan i władca wszystkich życiowych nieudaczników, jakich było pełno w jego dywizji. Za nim stał Kyouraku Shunsui, zataczając się tradycyjnie, tradycyjnie w obciachowym stroju i tradycyjnie trzymając w ręce wielką butelkę sake.   
\- Przyłącz się do nas! – zawołał czkając i uśmiechając się obleśnie, co umiał najlepiej.   
\- Dziękuję, ale nie. Mam jeszcze parę spraw do załatwienia. – odpowiedział dyplomatycznie Byakuya. - Śpieszę się – dodał.  
\- Ciekawe, jakie sprawy może załatwiać czcigodny kapitan drużyny 6, w takim miejscu jak to, w piękny, letni, piątkowy wieczór? – Zastanawiał się, Shunsui, wyraźnie próbując zdenerwować rzeczonego kapitana. Życie mu obrzydło, czy jak?  
\- Może szuka swojego pułkownika? – spytał Kenpachi uśmiechając się wrednie.- Niech się nie martwi, pułkownik cały i zdrowy, upija się w sztok u jednego z moich poruczników.  
\- Słucham? – spytał Byakuya zaskoczony.   
\- To, co słyszysz, Kuchiki – odparł Kenpachi – wskazać drogę?  
Po czym odwrócił się, i ruszył przed siebie, nie patrząc, czy Byakuya idzie za nim  
Choć była to jawna obraza, Kuchiki postanowił za nim iść. Co ten Renji znowu nawyprawiał? Byakuya wiedział, że wizyty Abarai’a w kwaterach jedenastki są dość częste, ale intuicyjnie czuł, iż tym razem chodzi o coś innego.   
Dotarli na miejsce i weszli do środka.  
Wewnątrz panowała niewyobrażalna duchota, tym gęstsza, gdyż doładowywana wszechobecnym dymem, podejrzanego pochodzenia.   
Byakuyi aż zakręciło się w głowie.  
Na Kenpachi’m zaduch nie zrobił zbytniego wrażenia.  
Spokojnie podszedł do młodego mężczyzny i o coś go zapytał. Po chwili wrócił do Kuchiki’ego.  
\- Abarai jest tam – powiedział Zaraki wskazując drzwi do jakiegoś pomieszczenia.   
\- Dziękuję – powiedział Byakuya, kierując się we wskazanym kierunku. Zdążył mu jeszcze mignąć dziwny uśmiech Kenpachi’ego, gdy podszedł do drzwi i otworzył je szarpnięciem. W małym pomieszczeniu, jeśli to możliwe, panowało jeszcze większy zaduch niż w poprzednim. Próbując nie stracić przytomności począł rozglądać się za Renjim. Zobaczył go od razu, po tym jak oczy przywykły do mroku. Nieprzytomnego.  
\- Cholera... – Mruknął Byakuya podchodząc do niego. – Renji? Renji, słyszysz mnie?  
Odpowiedział mu jęk. Cóż, przynajmniej żył.  
\- Dasz radę wstać? – Spytał Byakuya.  
\- Kapitanie? Co pan tu robi? - spytał Renji ledwo słyszalnie.  
\- O to chciałbym zapytać ciebie. Ale później. Na razie musimy stąd wyjść. Pomogę ci wstać.  
Renji usiadł z wielkim trudem.  
\- Nie trzeba, sam pójdę.  
\- Oczywiście. Nie gadaj i chodź. Nie wytrzymam tu dłużej.  
Wyszli, przez nikogo nie zauważeni. Towarzystwo było po prostu zbyt pijane, widok był w końcu nie codzienny.  
Kiedy wyszli na powietrze obaj odetchnęli. Atmosfera pomieszczenia, które opuścili była nie do zniesienia.  
Delikatny chłodny wietrzyk wyraźnie sprawił Renji’emu ulgę. I otrzeźwił go na tyle, że mógł sam się poruszać. Usiedli na najbliższej ławce, pogrążeni w ciszy.  
Byakuya odezwał się pierwszy:  
\- Renji, co ty tam robiłeś? – spytał patrząc uważnie ma pułkownika.  
\- Ikkaku mnie zaprosił... – Odparł Renji speszony, próbując siedzieć prosto.  
\- Ale dlaczego piłeś aż tyle? Dlaczego upiłeś się do nieprzytomności? – zapytał Kuchiki, próbując patrzeć rozmówcy w oczy Nie udało mu się. Renji uparcie odwracał wzrok. Z resztą i tak nie był w stanie skupić go na czymkolwiek.   
\- Nie pana sprawa – odparł Abarai gniewnie.  
\- Chyba jednak moja Renji – powiedział spokojnie Byakuya.   
Milczenie.  
\- Chodźmy już – westchnął kapitan – musimy jakoś dotrzeć do domu – dodał wstając.   
I poszli. W milczeniu.  
***  
Ponieważ rozmowa nie udała się dnia poprzedniego, Byakuya postanowił przeprowadzić ją następnego dnia. Z rana. I nie zważając na stan, w jakim będzie znajdował się Abarai.  
Nie wiedział skąd wzięła mu się ta dziwna chęć rozmowy z Renjim. Ale był zdecydowany.  
Na swoje szczęście, więc, Renji wstał dość wcześnie, nie nosząc żadnych śladów popijawy dnia poprzedniego.  
A i tak rozmowy nie udało się przeprowadzić wtedy, kiedy Byakuya tego chciał.   
Bo nagle wypłynęły z nikąd jakieś nie cierpiące zwłoki sprawy i trzeba było je wykonać jak najszybciej.  
A podobno sobota jest dniem wolnym..  
***  
Na wypełnianiu spraw nie cierpiących zwłoki zleciał im cały dzień.  
Nastał wieczór. I Byakuya w końcu mógł przeprowadzić swoją rozmowę.  
\- Renji, musimy porozmawiać. – powiedział, gdy po kolacji siedzieli razem na werandzie z widokiem na ogród.  
\- Wiem – odparł Renji.  
\- To, co ostatnio dzieje się... Twoje zachowanie...Twoje...wybryki... – przez usta nie mogło mu przejść  
słowo „pocałunek” – to wczorajsze... to jest dziwne Renji, martwię się o ciebie... Co się z tobą dzieje?  
Odpowiedziało mu milczenie nocy.  
\- Renji?  
\- Chce pan wiedzieć, co się ze mną dzieje? Powiem panu – powiedział Abarai wstając i podchodząc do Byakuyi – powiem – powtórzył chwytając go za ramiona – Kocham pana kapitanie Kuchiki. Kocham cię Byakuya – rzekł Renji całując go. Mocno i namiętnie. Delikatnie i słodko.   
A Byakuya nie bronił się. Bo wiedział. Rozumiał. Czuł jego usta na swoich. Te słowa dźwięczały mu w uszach. A potem nie było już nic.  
***  
Jakimś cudem dotarli do sypialni Byakuyi.  
Gorączkowo pozbyli się ubrań. Namiętnie się całując. Nie przerywając pocałunków.  
Zbliżyli się do siebie ciesząc się każdym dotykiem. Każdym pocałunkiem. Każdą chwilą.  
A czas dla nich nie istniał. Istnieli tylko oni. Dla siebie. I te słowa, bo bez nich nie było by nic.  
W momencie, gdy złączyli się w jedno, cały świat zawirował. Bo to było piękne.  
Należeli do siebie.  
Splecieni razem osiągnęli szczyt tym samym niemal momencie. I to było piękne.   
A potem zasnęli i nic nie miało już znaczenia. Tylko oni. Ten pokój. Ta noc.  
I te słowa, od których wszystko się zaczęło.  
***  
Świt zastał ich dalej w siebie wtulonych, wciąż zapomnianych dla świata.   
\- Co teraz Renji? – Spytał Byakuya patrząc kochankowi w oczy.  
\- Nic. Kocham cię Byakuya – odparł Renji uśmiechając się – I nie liczy się nic więcej.

KONIEC 

 

MaGeXP  
Listopad 2007


End file.
